Moon of Love
by Starlight aka Kit Malfoy
Summary: it's just a fluffy fic for all the h/hr fans out there please r/r


pA/N Please r/r, it's a bit fluffy. I own the plot, everything else belongs to the extremely talented J.K. Rowlings.

pHarry walked downstairs in the morning to see Hermione in the common room, reading a book, still in her pajamas. Him and her were the only two people left in Gryffindor. It was the Easter break. Ron went home because Charlie and Bill were both going to be there. There was only 5 other people in the whole school, four Ravenclaw 7th years and a Hufflepuff 2nd year. She was so involved in the story that she didn't even look up when he said good morning to her. He walked behind her chair and very quietly looked over her shoulder. She was reading a murder story, and the main character was just about to get killed by strangulation. He decided to play a little joke on her. He slowly reached past her hair, which was up in a ponytail, and slowly put his hands by her neck. Suddenly, he grabbed her neck gently. She screamed and threw the book into the air. He stepped back and caught it easily. She whirled around and looked at him, fury in her eyes. 

p"That wasn't funny!" she shouted.

p"Relax, Hermione, it was only a joke."

p"Well it wasn't funny!!"

p"Hermione, please, calm down. Look, I'm sorry. Truce?"

pIn response, she looked at him, straight in the eyes. Suddenly she burst into tears and ran up to her dormitory. He followed her slowly, having never been in the girl's dormitories before. He came to a door that was slightly ajar. He peeked in and Hermione was laying on her bed, sobbing with her head on her arms. Harry walked slowly in, unsure.

p"Go away," said Hermione.

p"Hermione, what's wrong?

pShe rolled over and looked at the top of her bed, tears streaming down her face. "It's Viktor…you know, Viktor Krum? He sent me an owl… I got it this morning. He told me he found somebody else…he said he doesn't need me anymore. How could he do that?"

p"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry." He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. Hermione sat up slowly, tucking her legs under her.

pHarry uncertainly put his arm around her shoulders and said, "It's okay."

p"No, it's not!"

pSuddenly, Hermione burst into a fresh wave of tears. Harry, from some strange corner of his brain, suddenly knew how to comfort her. He put his arms around her and drew her close. She put her arms around his shoulders and put her head in the small crook between his neck and shoulder and cried in his arms. His arms fell from her back to lay around her waist, where is was more comfortable for the both of them. They sat like that, holding each other softly, until Hermione stopped crying. Harry started to let go, but then Hermione whispered, "Not yet, please, don't leave me… not yet." Harry kept his arms around her and slowly rocked her back and forth. Hermione, feeling warm and safe in the circle of his arms, slowly fell asleep. Harry could tell she was asleep, so he carefully picked her up in his arms and pulled back the covers of her bed. He placed her softly into her bed and then pulled the covers over her shoulders.

pHarry walked back to the common room, to find Professor McGonagall standing there, hands on hips, with a stern expression on her face.

p"Potter, where have you been? Were you not just in the girl's dormitories?"

p"Professor McGonagall! Yes, but…see… it was Hermione, she was down here, and I scared her, and she started crying, and ran to her dormitory, and, I went to see if she was okay, and then she didn't want me to leave, because she didn't want to be alone, and she fell asleep, so I put her in bed, and then I came in here, and that was when you started yelling." Explained Harry, ending with an ashamed expression on his face. 

pProfessor McGonagall listened, and then she said, "That was a very good thing you did, Potter," she said with a small, almost smile on her face. "However, the girl's dormitories are forbidden to the male students. Five points from Gryffindor and if I catch you in there again it will be fifty!"

pHarry nodded solemnly. Then Professor McGonagall started talking again. "You know, Potter, tonight is very special. The moon is going through a phase that it only does through once every fifty years. It's called Moon of Love. If you are in the moonlight with the one you are destined to be with, you will fall in love with them. I have to go now, but remember, Potter. You can't fight the moonlight."

pHarry was walking around outside that night, down by the lake. He thought he heard a noise, like a cloak trailing over the ground. He turned around and decided he was imagining it. He was walking down around by the clearing, by a large circle of rocks. He heard a noise, like somebody was crying. He stepped past a large rock, inside the circle, to a patch of grass that was flooded with moonlight. Hermione was in the center of the circle, laying on her stomach with her head in her arms, crying. He stepped near to her and kneeled by her. 

p"Hermione, are you okay?"

pShe jumped, startled. She rose to a sitting position. "Harry, what are you doing here? Why are you outside?"

p"Because I felt like taking a walk."

pSuddenly Harry realized how close Hermione was to him. He was suddenly aware of everything. Her beautiful brown hair no longer seemed bushy, it seemed silky. Her eyes weren't brown, they were golden chestnut. He noticed how her robes were fitted perfectly, he noted every curve of her body. He leaned forward to her and ran his hand through her hair. 

p"Hermione," he whispered.

p"Yes, Harry?"

p"Hermione, I…"

p"Yes, Harry, me too."

pThen, his hand in her hair, Harry leaned forward and kissed Hermione softly, and she kissed back. He leaned forward and placed his hands on her back, puling her near to him. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

p"I love you, Harry."

p"I love you, too."

pHermione put her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest, warm and happy. Harry leaned his head against hers and sighed happily.

pProfessor McGonagall smiled at the site of her two favorite Gryffindors kissing and snuggling. She turned, invisible, and pulled the cloak more tightly around her as she walked back to the castle.

pWell that's my bit of fluff for now. Please be a responsible reader and review.


End file.
